


The Way To His Heart Is Through His Hair

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Winter Falcon, also bucky might have a slight hair pulling kink, bucky likes to cuddle, but we'll talk about that later maybe, sam's a little baffled, sambucky - Freeform, they are both huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Bucky loves having his hair played with. So, when ever Sam is reading on the couch or watching tv Bucky comes up to cuddle him, and Sam idly messes with his hair.





	

Sam wasn’t sure when it started. Didn’t really even remember the first time it happened, during a movie maybe? Yeah, that’s what it was, he and Bucky had been watching a movie, the rest of the team were out on some awkward date night thing that Tony had thought would be a good idea. Sam had heard Nat telling Clint that she wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but it sure was an entertaining one. But he and Bucky didn’t have any dates to take, as they were apparently the only two avengers who weren’t dating each other or someone in shield. So they stayed in and Sam found Bucky in the kitchen shoving Doritos into his mouth and suggested a movie. Bucky agreed with a shrug and they moved into the living room.

Bucky had taken to sitting close to Sam, or Steve if he was there, he liked to be close. Sam suspected it was because it made him feel safe, like someone was there for him. And Sam didn’t mind it, Bucky was warm, and never got too close, in fact he was always hyper aware of how close he was to people, almost constantly readjusting himself whenever people around him moved. Sam found it endearing, if a little sad. But that night Bucky had kind of, drooped on the couch, and then leaned over onto Sam’s shoulder. And Sam’s hand had found its way from the back of the couch into Bucky’s hair and Bucky had just kind of, melted into the touch. He’d been asleep on Sam’s shoulder a few minutes later.

Sam had never been so endeared with him. He made small noises when he slept, sometimes he talked, he’d said something about turtles once and Sam had accidently woken him up because he laughed. Bucky had just smiled at him sleepily and then snuggled back down onto his shoulder, his hand wrapping around Sam’s bicep and pulling it closer. Sam had snuggled down and fallen asleep next to him that time. And it had been happening off and on ever since. It was the best part of Sam’s day.

He was laying on the couch, his legs stretched out, his arm behind his head, watching a bird documentary on the discovery channel when Bucky walked in. 

“Hey Buck.” He said without looking away from the tv. 

“Hey.” Bucky said, and then he was walking to the couch. 

Sam let out a huff of air when Bucky plopped himself on top of him, his head resting on Sam’s chest, their legs tangled together. Sam was a little startled at first, he tensed up, but his hand automatically went to Bucky’s hair, his fingers massaging into Bucky’s scalp and running through his hair. He heard Bucky hum and moved his eyes back to the tv to see a flock of birds flying in formation across the screen. He felt Bucky smile against his chest. 

“Sam, are you watching a bird documentary?” he asked, Sam could hear the entertainment in his voice. 

“Maybe I am. You got somethin to say about it?” Sam asked, running his nails along Bucky’s head and feeling him shiver. Bucky chuckled.

“No, no, not at all…bird man.” He teased, poking his fingers into Sam’s ribs. Sam squirmed under him, trying half heartedly to get away from Bucky’s tickling fingers. 

“You better watch it Barnes.” He said and tugged on a handful of Bucky’s hair. He felt Bucky tense up a little and shiver again. 

“S-sorry.” Bucky stammered, still feeling tense where he was draped across Sam’s body. 

They laid in silence for a few moments, just watching the screen, Bucky still hadn’t relaxed even though Sam had gone back to just running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky was laying almost completely still, something he almost never did when it was just him and Sam, he was the biggest fidget Sam had ever met, like his body was full of energy and he had to keep moving. But he was still now and Sam was worried he’d done something wrong. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Bucky.” He whispered into Bucky’s hair. Bucky tensed up even more, his hand clenching on the side of the couch cushion.

“You didn’t…it wasn’t…” he sighed and Sam felt him force his body to relax.

“I liked it.” It was barely above a whisper, Sam felt it more than he heard it, Bucky’s breath on his chest was warm. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

“You did?” he asked, his thumb rubbing circles into Bucky’s scalp. Bucky nodded.

“I um…” Bucky started, still whispering, he stopped himself and picked at the couch. Sam moved his fingers through Bucky’s hair and rested his hand on Bucky’s neck. It was warm, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was red as well. 

“You what Buck?” he whispered back. He felt Bucky smile into his chest. 

“I sort of… like you…too.” He said before moving his head to look up at Sam. He looked worried, like he was afraid of what Sam would say, but he looked a little hopeful too. Sam smiled down at him.

“Yeah?” he asked, Bucky nodded again. “Well good. Cuz I sorta like you too Buck.” 

Bucky smiled up at him. Sam’s smile widened and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky broke the kiss with a smile. He looked at Sam with bright eyes for a moment and then settled back down onto his chest, his hand going to Sam’s ribs and resting there. 

Sam moved his hand back up into Bucky’s hair and smiled when he heard and felt Bucky hum happily against him.


End file.
